Austin
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: A McAbby Song Fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I thought this song was good for them. :)

* * *

><p><em>She left without leaving her number<em>

_Said she needed to clear her mind._

Tears filled Abby's eyes as she looked over her lab on last time. It was time for a change she knew that but the act of actually changing was hard. She had met the new forensic scientist and knew she would do her best for the agency and the teams. Abby clung tight to her hippo that sat under her arm and turned into the elevator when she got up to the parking lot she was surprised to see the Director had yet to leave.

"You are sure about this Ms. Sciuto." He said simply.

"Yeah its best, Goodbye Leon." She said hugging him usually the director deflected such acts of emotion but rather returned it.

"Goodbye Abby." He said simply as he watched her get in her old vaults-wagon and drive away.

Timothy McGee had gotten to work early the next morning with a Caf-Pow for Abby and the first thing he did is go to the Forensic Lab to see her. He knew the last case got to her and hoped they could talk before the busyness of the day took over. When he got there he went and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and turned his face to kiss her cheek only to see it wasn't her.

"Who…" The new woman started and McGee took a few steps back.

"I am so sorry I thought you where someone else." The young agent explained.

"You must be S.S.A Timothy McGee." The woman guessed.

"Yeah but everyone here calls me McGee." He explained.

"S.S.A Timothy McGee will work fine. I am the new forensic scientist Dawn Reynolds nice to meet your acquaintance." Dawn said.

"You to." Acquaintance? McGee questioned before walking slowly to the elevator. He immediately dialed Abby's number after the door shut. The voice mail box said that the phone was terminated and then ended his call. McGee's heart sunk deep into his stomach and he rolled his fingers threw his hair. Where was she?

Once at his desk he slouched into his chair telling the others was not going to be fun. Then a note fell into his lap. It was addressed 'Timmy ' and Tim knew it was Abby he picked it up and opened it finding a piece of printer paper neatly folded he picked it up and read it.

'Hi Timmy,

I am sorry I never said goodbye. But I need a change in scenery I can't do it anymore. Not after Mike, Jenny, Ari, Kate, and now EJ I know that wasn't job related but still I just cant take it. I know this won't console your fears but I am safe. I can't think of what else to write Timmy other than I love you and wish I could continue to work there.

Love, Abby.'

The note was simple and sweet but as Abby even wrote herself didn't console any of Tim's worse fears about the woman he had planned to marry. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. It was black and didn't look like anything special except the ribbon he had tied around it was skull and cross bones.

He hid the box at the bottom of paperwork and sighed. He really wished he didn't come in early to work this morning.

_He figured she'd gone back to Austin _

_Because she Talked about it all the time. _

It was ten months before Timothy McGee finally cracked the code of Abby's where-a-bouts and go figure it was after his first date since she left. He came home that night from one of the worst first dates in history, Tony having set it up, and found that his computer had a location for Abigail Shutto. It was,

19432 Richmond Court, Austin TX, 73301.

He didn't even had to read it he knew the address by heart. It was her parents address. 19432 Richmond Court Apt. # 201 was the home of Mr. and Mrs. Richard Shutto and had been for some time now. Apartment number for Abby was 304.

Deep inside a part of him knew she went back home. She always did when she got scared. When Mike died and McGee went to see Abby he saw a plane ticket to Austin in her hands. He at that time ripped it up and threw it to the way side saying she was home.

He knew if he where to tell Gibbs and the rest of the team the entire team would be on the next plane to Austin and he wondered if he should tell. After all Abby left for a reason, he looked one last time before deleting it and his entire history of the site.

He felt a piece of his heart fall to the floor and looked around his now almost empty apartment. He was in the process of moving to a smaller one because this one was to large. The only thing not yet backed was an old picture of Abigail himself and Jethro the huge beast that he had grown to love for Abby's sake.

_It was almost a year before she called him up. _

_Three Rings and an answering machine was all she got. _

'Abigail Joyce Shutto I raised you better than this you love him, call him.' Mrs. Charlotte Shutto signed angrily to her daughter. This was one of there many conversations that centered around a certain special agent. Abby had never actually told her mother she loved Tim but she knew and had told her she was stupid every day for leaving him.

'He has moved on by now ma he is happier now.' Abby signed back.

'The way you describe him I wouldn't be surprised if the past ten months he has spent searching for you Abby your mother is right call him.' Her father signed toward his daughter.

"Fine you all win, I will call him." She said throwing her hands up in defeat. She went over to the phone and dialed his number the one she knew by heart. She waited and saw him threw the computer screen she forgot he had learned to sign so he could get to know her parents better when they got serious. He was sitting in the desk chair smiling at the camera and his answering machine began to play.

'_If you are calling about the car I sold it_

_If this is Tuesday night I am bowling_

_If you've got something to sell_

_You're wasting your time I'm not buying_

_If it anyone else I wait for the tone you know what to do_

_P.S if this is Austin I still Love you' _


	2. Chapter 2

_The telephone fell to the counter _

_She heard but she couldn't believe _

_What kina man would hang on that long?_

_What kind of love that must be_

Abby's cellphone slipped from her grip and fell to the floor breaking into pieces and scattering across the retro carpeted floor. She stood there shocked for a good seven minutes. She was completely zoned out until she felt a pull on her arm. She looked over to see her mother looking at her with a concerned expression.

"He said he loved me," Abby said and signed simply and moved toward the couch sitting down to get off her now week legs. He couldn't have meant her how would he she had been gone for ten months he had to have moved on by now, didn't he. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Her Timmy would not have move on and she knew that. He was pig headed and driven, heck at times he was worse than Gibbs when it came to her and that is saying something. She pulled her right leg on to the couch and wrapped her arms around her thigh then rested her head on her knee.

"He still loves me" She said silently, it was hard to believe but feasible for one reason and one reason only. She still loved him more than anything in the world and much stronger than puppy's or rainbows. She decided she would call him back as soon as she wouldn't cry at the mere sound of his tone.

_She waited three days_

_and then she tried again. _

_She didn't know what she'd say_

_But she heard three rings and then. _

Tim listened to the message for the umpteenth time that day. He knew somehow that Abby had called him and knew she heard the message. He wondered if he should try to call her back and explain she was Austin and it wasn't some other woman. Sure he went on a fixed date but never did he ever forget about Abby, His Abby. The message was short all that was herd was a sniffle then a thud before the line went dead. It was left three days ago.

"McGooo," Came the calling voice of DiNozzo as he entered the younger agents' house. McGee turned to see him dressed for the Nationals baseball game he had announced he was taking him to two days prior. He completely forgot and got lost in her message.

"The game," He said with a sigh, he had yet to change from his suit.

"You forgot McGenius" Tony said simply.

"I did not, Just give me a minute Tony." He said ripping off toward his room. The phone began to ring and DiNozzo pressed end letting voice mail take it then hustling McGee out the door.

Abby had finally made up her mind and dialed the number for the twelfth time that hour as she walked aimlessly around terminal B31 in Memphis international airport she didn't have that much time left and around the before the first ring she heard the attendant say

"Now Boarding section 3 for Delta Airlines flight 942 non-stop service to Ronald Regan Washington International Airport." She moved away from the crowd and heard yet another of McGee's famous messages.

"_If its Friday night I'm at the ball game _

_And first thing Saturday if it don't rain_

_I'm headed out to the lake and I'll be gone_

_All weekend long. _

_But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon _

_And P.S If this is Austin I still love you." _

_And so she left her number_

_But not another word.  
><em>

Abby took a deep breath and then recited her telephone number to the machine before hanging up the phone and turning it off. She now had a plan of attack and knew how she was going to surprise McGee. She walked onto the plane turning her phone off McGee would take her saying the number as an okay to call her, he probably already knew she had the first time. Landing she came face to face with an old friend, this particular old friend almost ran over to her and she returned the jester.

"Abbs oh my gosh I have missed you so much. Next time I am not letting you run back home when things get hard." Rachel her best friend in the world, excluding her family at NCIS, said bear hugging her. Rachel was her best friend in collage along with being her roommate.

"I missed you to Rachie," She said simply.

"But not as much as your geek I know."

"Sorry Rachie nothing takes the place of my geek, you should know." She said simply while Rachel's husband Frank came up and hugged Abby as well. Frank also went to collage with the girls and married Rachel soon after graduation.

"You right nothing takes the place of a geek.

"You do know its very low blow to ones self a esteem to be continually called a geek by your wife and her best friend right." He said.

"It would be if you had any self esteem." Abby laughed.

"Well lets go get your bag and we will all ketch up." Frank said leading his wife and her friend to baggage claim.

_Then she waited by the phone _

_On Sunday evening _

_And this is what he heard. _

Groggily Timothy McGee slumped into his house after his camping trip. He knew Sarah loved there lake trips witch is why he continually attended. He turned his phone on and saw he missed a message. He called his voice mail to answer it and sat up strait on the couch in shock at the voice he heard he hung up the phone emeditly and dialed her number.

She had called him maybe this was his chance. The phone only rang once before he heard her pick it up.

"Its Him," Abby said looking at her friends who sat across from her In the coffee shop across from McGee's apartment.

"What are you still siting her for? Go get your geek girl." Rachie almost screamed and Abby looked over to Frank who nodded.

"Its now or never." He said simply

"Thank you guys so much for everything." She said standing up and walking out of the shop two coffee's in hand. She tucked away her phone holding it in between her shoulder and ear. She stopped in front of his door putting the coffee's down on the table. She then answered with a deep breath and grabbed the note from her pocket reading it to McGee so she wouldn't forget.

'_If your calling about my heart its still yours'_

She said her voice almost breaking and tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

'_I should have listened to it a little more_

_And it wouldn't have taken me so long _

_To know where I belong.'_

She reached out and rang his door bell hearing him come up to answer it.

'_And by the way boy this is no machine you're talking to.' _

She continued to read the now illegible letter seeing as the ink ran after her tears hit it. McGee answered the door but didn't move to hug her. He stopped himself thinking maybe this was a dream.

'_Can't you tell this is Austin,_

_And I still love you' _

She said crinkling up the note and wraping her arms around him as tight as she could he returned the jester before lifting her face up and kissing her again and again.

"Abby," He whispered into her neck.

"Yeah Timmy,"

"Just incase there is any confusion I love you." He said simply.

"I know, and I love you two." She said before McGee picked her up and carried her into his house shuting the door behind him. The note fell to the counter and despite all of the messed up ink four words where visible.

'_I still love you'_


End file.
